Who Knew Angels Could Cry?
by Laciekat16
Summary: When he left I was broken. But guess who picked up the pieces and now holds my heart. Dr. Carlisle Cullen
1. Bella?

I sat screaming in bed shaken by the horrible nightmare. Edward was gone and he didn't want me. I knew his secret but he didn't know mine. I was a argnue vampire. I actually had fangs. They retract thankfully. I couldn't drink human blood like to rest of them and I was happy I had met Edward. He showed me my favorite diet (now.) I laughed internally, as I got up.

"Gracelynn Isabella Swan Carter. Logan said to get your ass down here now." yelled my twin brother. A lot has happened since the Cullens left, especially _him._ I sighed remembering that I went by my first name again_. _I growled and slunk down stairs, to greet my overexcited brother.

"Garrett calm down, your shaking the entire house." I said as calmly as possible and then tried to walk away. He rolled his eyes and tugged on my hand giving me the "hurry up or else" look. I reluctantly followed and freed my hand from his grasp. He lead me to where my family was standing in the clearing. Logan the head of the family and my new father, stood directly across from me. To me he is the real father I needed. Next to him stood his wife and my mother Cecelia. Don't get me wrong I loved Renee and Phil and Charlie at times but I feel like I belong here. Next to Garrett stood my sister Alexis. Alexis was like Alice and Garrett like Jasper. Now I wasn't Rosalie to be with my twin, as Rosalie and Jasper have posed so many times. The Rosalie in my family was Lillia and next to her was Clemmett, my version of Emmett. I was the Edward in this family. Alone stuck in a house full of happy couples and reading their minds. I swear Garrett reminds me everyday. But being single still has its perks.

"Yeah you get to think of _him_ all of the time." Garrett said, making a kissy face.

"Oh, save it for your pillow." I snapped, damning twin telepathy to hell. He recoiled and hid behind Alex. I laughed and was joined by Lillia and Clemmett. I fell to the ground howling and was up in a split second when I heard a twig snap. Logan had stepped back into the forest to hid his laughter. Quickly containing himself, he looked at all of us and smiled warmly.

"Everyone listen up. I have big news. My partner from work will be coming over. He doesn't know a thing about us, so you all need to be on your best behavior. Please? I mean you Clem. You need to behave or no video games. He and his family are coming. Their family is as big as us." Logan stated. I nodded, letting the information sink in. I smiled and looked at my family.

The next week passed in a blur. Tonight was the night the other family was coming. Cecelia had us cleaning the whole house again and again. It was a semi-formal dinner and we where all shooed up stairs to change. I placed on a light baby blue sundress and white leggings. I tied my hair back in ponytail with a white and blue ribbon to match my outfit.

Descending the stairs I smiled and listened as Garrett answered the door. I froze to quickly as Garrett Greeted our guests.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I realized to late that I was teetering because as soon as I let go of the banister I fell.

"Bella?"


	2. Argnue Immortals

BPOV

"_Bella?"_

I looked at the doctor in front of me. Apparently I had hit my head and Carlisle was now looking me over and Edward watched anxiously. Garrett just sat there glaring at Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I watched Carlisle work around me and thought back to when I was in Carlisle's office after my birthday. I felt Garrett tense up and slowly slide towards a crouch.

"Garrett, calm down. Carlisle won't hurt me. I trust him completely with my life." I said in hopes to calm him down.

"Grace. I can't help it your my twin. They hurt you before. I don't want it again. I mean they act all super and really they're all just low....."

"Garrett. Shut up." I snapped. He looked at me pleading to continue, but I shook my head and glared. I just focused back on Carlisle. His hands traveled on my head gently applying pressure here and there, trailing his cold fingers over my skull. After he completed his exam, he helped me up and brought me to my feet. Logan intervened and laughed, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"Well here I was worrying about intros, but it seems you have all met Gracelynn... er..... Bella here." he said lightly. I smiled at his attempt and joined in.

"Grace, Logan, I prefer Grace." I sympathized, smiling meekly. Cecelia smiled and looked warmly at me and Carlisle. Emmett and Jasper made there way to me, both grabbing me into a bear hug. I hugged them back and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice I missed you all so much," I nearly shouted, "I missed all of you." I smiled. Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme smiled, Edward looked off, out the window and sighed.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked. walking towards him, resting my hand on his arm. He flinched at my touch and then relaxed. His eyes closed and deep breaths wracking through his body in little shivers. I looked intensely into his eyes when his butterscotch met my chocolate ones.

"Bella," he moaned. " I-i-i-i'm sorry. I left you. I wanted you to live a normal happy human life and now you can. But just listen. I love you. I always have and always will" I smiled. Edward looked at me almost waiting for the water works. I started to giggle and Edward looked hurt. I laughed harder and then screamed in pain. Groaning I stumbled outside to see what was going on. Everyone followed me to find Garrett fighting Emmett and Jasper. Seeing to how stupid Garrett was being, I looked at Logan pleading with my eyes.

"Not yet. When they are ready to know they will." Logan countered. I snorted and looked at Garrett tussling around, Feeling a weird snap in my arm, I jumped in the fight easily throwing Jasper and Emmett off of my brother.

"Do that again there Garrett." Emmett boomed like a child wanting upsies. I laughed and walked over to him.

"Emmett," I said grabbing his wrist, "Garrett didn't throw you," Taking his wrist, I flipped him over my body in a blur of movements easy for both families to follow.

"I did" I laughed clutching my aching sides. I looked at a furious Logan and shrank back. He started forward.

"Edward, just so you know I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at Garrett and how he thought he could beat Em and Jazz." I said solemnly knowing I wouldn't survive and then Logan exploded.

"Gracelynn Isabella Swan Carter, you directly disobeyed me and in front of our guests. They will know when they are ready."

"Logan, they will understand, they are ready. I know them. Carlisle is one of the most understanding and compassionate person I know and Esme will loves us anyway. I'm not wrong on this. They drink it too." I snapped defended myself.

"Wait what is going on here?" Carlisle asked, confused. I smiled at him and held up my hand to silence him. He did do so kindly and I waved the Cullens and my family into the woods. Reaching a small clearing I stopped and turned to face the others.

"Carlisle as you very well know I am not the most graceful person in the world." I said calmly. The Cullens nodded. I beckoned Garrett over and crouched down, Garrett lunged at me and I gracefully side stepped him and turned around. I looked at Garrett and silently told him to stop.

"I know that you are vampires," my family gasped in shock. I continued, "My family are Argnue immortals.


	3. Explanations and kicking butt

BPOV

"_My family are Argnue immortals"_

Carlisle looked shocked. I took a deep breath and looked at the Cullens. Emmett looked at me like I had horns growing out of my ears. Typical Emmett though. The others just looked plan shocked. I moved forward and held up my hands.

"We are just as fast and just as strong. We drink animal blood and yes Emmett we have fangs. We have powers, some more than others. I was an Argnue before I met you, I just wasn't allowed to tell you, that law was just recently lifted." I rushed out. I looked out towards the forest and then when I had the courage, the Cullens. Carlisle looked intrigued and Emmett looked devious and Alice looked disappointed. I started laughing as I sifted through Alice's mind.

"Little upset now that I can run from shopping, Alice?" I asked sweetly. She glowered and stuck her tongue out at me. Smiling I looked at Logan.

"You see, I told you they were ready to know." I said looking him directly in the eyes. Sighing, Logan rolled his eyes and smiled.

" I suppose your right. I should have known." he laughed.

"Logan you know you can't bet against my lil' sis," Garrett grinned. "Right Gracie?"

"Sure Gar Bear. If you like betting against the fact that I won't murder you for calling me Gracie." I said sickly sweet. Garrett walked backwards in to Emmett and then ran screaming into the forest. I started laughing and quickly fell to the ground clutching my sides. I felt waves of calm coming to me, so I got off the ground. I looked at Jasper and concentrated on pushing the calm back to him. Succeeding I watched as his face relaxed from concentrating.

"Bella.....er.... Grace can you do that again?" he begged. I nodded and did it again. He thanked me and relaxed even more. Smiling I walked over to Logan and took his hand.

_ "Logan can I show them my powers or hunting?" _ I asked him in his head. He nodded as I turned around. Walked over to the Cullens. Edward watched me with a new hope in his eyes. I looked at him smiling and then looked at Emmett with a devious smile.

"Anyone wanna have some fun?" I asked grinning. Emmett swung me over his shoulder and tickled me at the same time.

"Hell yeah." he shouted. I laughed and gracefully escaped his grasp, darting into the forest. Everyone followed, as I dashed back to the house. I turned around crouching as the rest of my family and the Cullens came into view. As Garrett ran at the end of the line, I flung myself at him sprawling both of us to the forest floor. Garrett pushed against me making me fly in the air. Flaring my body in mid-air I was able to position myself for a safe impact on the ground. I closed my eyes and fell into a pair of stone, cold arms. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle grinning as he set me on my feet.

"Thanks." I said and jumped right back at Garrett. We growled at each other and circled, hunter and prey. Garrett's fangs protruded over his lower lip, snarling at the same time. I felt my own mouth shift, allowing my fangs to come out as well. After several minutes of growling, tearing, biting and downright fighting, I got up and walked backwards. Clothes tattered and two distinct puncture marks on my wrist. Garrett with the same marks on his shoulder. I saw Logan looking furious again.

"Gracelynn Isabella Swan Carter. Why the hell did you attack your brother and for what." he exploded. I cringed at his harsh words as I tuned his rant out. I pointed to my car that was parked outside of the garage. It went from being a light blue to an ugly green. Certain words I really shouldn't say painted on as well.

"Fuck." I said.

"Gracelynn."

"Sorry Cecelia."

"Kiss ass." Garrett hissed

"Bite me. Your the one who started the freaking mess. Nice screw up Garrett. You've really out done yourself now." I snapped. I was seething as I backed away from my brother so I wouldn't hurt him more. He laughed at my attempt and I ended up tripping backwards and falling into, yet again, a pair of stone, cold arms. Carlisle had caught me again and set me right on my feet. I smiled and said a quick thanks.

"All right. Now both of you need to stop acting like this," Logan said and then turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle I am so sorry for my children's behavior."

"Not at all. I find it highly amusing with Bel... Grace." He chuckled. I giggled silently behind him. But just then, I felt the familiar pang of guilt knowing I had pretty much torn this family apart. Now to fix my car, after I kick my brother's but........

**Soo sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. It's almost the end of the school year and I have project after project and pages of homework nearly overloading me........ Next should be up soon.**

**~alicewhitlockwannabe~**


	4. What is up CPOV

CPOV

Sitting in my office, I thought of the invitation I had received from a colleague at work. I couldn't decide if my family should go or not. I eventually picked up the note and walked down stairs. My lovely wife sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. I snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. She leaned in and turned her head to face me, almost demanding my lips.

"Could you please get a room?" a voice asked from behind. We both turned to see Edward looking at us with a disgusted face. My other children behind him. I regrettably let got of Esme and fully turned to face the kids.

"Alice saw that you wanted to have a family meeting." Edward answered my unspoken question. I nodded. I looked around at my family. Edward next to Esme and Alice to Esme's left. Jasper right next to Alice with Emmett on his other side and Rose on Emmett's lap.

"I got this invitation to my partner's house for dinner. It is one week away. I didn't know if you wanted to go." I stated. Emmett looked at me, confused.

"Why wouldn't we want to go? If you want that is?" he asked. I smiled meekly and soon replaced it with a sadder smile.

"Emmett, one week exactly is going to be exactly one year since we left Bella. We would need to eat some human food and doing things like this always reminds us of her." I sighed. I heard someone shuffle their feet in awkwardness. Esme sighed and Jasper started to shake uncontrollably. I sat waiting for an answer or a thought on the matter.

"Let's go," a voice no one thought would in the matter of Bella. "What are we doing here. Let's go meet new people and maybe have some new sort of friends." Rosalie said. Everyone stared in shock and disbelief. I nodded and went back to my study. I sat thinking until I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in"

"Carlisle, I know I wasn't Bella's favorite person and vice versa but, we all miss her. I wish I had been nicer. If I had known I-i-i-i..." Rosalie stammered

"Ssh, Kitty. I know. I know." I said as an attempt to comfort her. I rubbed her back and sshed her. We both felt a wave of calm coming from downstairs. I added a quick mental note to thank Jasper. Rose soon left after and went to find Emmett. I didn't want to know what goes on with those two. I decide to call my colleague and tell him my answer. I dialed the number and waited, after two rings a voice at the other end picked up.

(Normal ~Carlisle, _Italic_~ _Logan,__** Bold Italic~ Cecelia)**_

"_**Hello?"**_

Funny, does Logan have a secretary for his personal phone?

"Hello. Is Logan Carter available?"

"_**Yes one moment."**_

"_Hello?"_

"Logan it's Carlisle Cullen."

"_Ah Carlisle what can I do for you."_

"Your invitation. I would gladly except. My family and I are happy to attend. I must warn you before hand they may be a bit down in the dumps but it'll be fine."

"_Oh well in that case we'll tone it down for you. May I ask why?"_

"My family left someone that day and we've regretted it ever since."

"_Oh I see. Well I'll see your family in one week. Good to hear from you. Bye Carlisle."_

"Good bye Logan."

The past week has flown by and everyone is trying to be cheerful. Even Alice is frowning with tears in her eyes. I knew this was going to be hard but it was now or never. We hopped in the cars and drove to a beautiful modern Victorian house. Blue with white trim, a pretty garden and a lot of woods. The house had three floors and a garage off to the side of the property. A lot of expensive cars under sheets and what looked to be like Rosalie heaven. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a boy about 18 with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." He said. I heard a gasp and then a crash, as a girl with the same brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, trip down the stairs.

"Bella?" I gasped. She looked up and nodded, soon clutching her head in pain. I went into doctor mode and had her sit down. I was moving my hand over her skull, when she started talking.

"Garrett, calm down. Carlisle won't hurt me. I trust him completely with my life." she said. My dead heart ached. I started to listen a bit more.

"Grace, I can't help it your my twin. They hurt you before. I don't want it again. I mean they act all super but really they're all just low..."

"Garrett. Shut up." Bella snapped. I just went on thinking. First of all were did the name Grace come from? Second Bella was a twin? So many questions crowded my head and lots made no sense. The most important question was why did even just mentioning Bella's name make my dead heart a twitter. _Get a grip Carlisle. She's Edward's mate. Not yours, Esme's yours. Seriously, she doesn't belong to you. _I mentally shook myself. I finished my exam and helped her to her feet. I just watch her as she brings my son to life yet again. She starts laughing and ends up outside and soon flips Emmett to the ground. She a Logan start arguing and I only caught one sentence.

"I know that you are vampires. My family are Argnue Immortals" I gasped what is this girl doing to me.


	5. Author's Note SORRY :

Hey Just to let you know I am really sorry but this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I am losing my laptop until september. It's my school's so I have to give it back. Next Chapter will be up ASAP.. Sorry Luv you all and your reviews so feel free to leave me one. Any Ideas? Please REVIEW or PM me

Thanks

~alicewhitlockwannabe~ :D


	6. Cheaters

CPOV

Bella rushed to explain herself, walking towards us with her hands held up in surrender. I just watched her intently and listened. I was intrigued by her feisty infatuation. She brought out the youth in me. I took in an unneeded breath and tried to think, but her scent, looks and all out personality kept invading my mind. Her carelessness drew me into her as if she held some sort of claim. She started to run off after escaping Emmett's steel grasp and with out a scratch on her. I was impressed. We all ran after her and soon ended up watching a brawl against her brother. He pushed her, sending her flying in the air. She moved mid air to land safely, but she was headed to land on me. I automatically opened my arms to catch her. As soon as she fell into my grasp, I felt a shock. Some thing I had never felt before. My dead heart started to ache as if it was trying to beat again. I set her down as soon as I caught her. _No stop. If Edward hears your thoughts he'd have your head on a silver platter. Esme is your mate. _I mentally slapped myself. I caught her again and the same spark appeared. I looked at Jasper and Edward to see if they had picked up on anything. Nothing.

"Carlisle, My dear friend. You seem as they say now these days out of it." Logan said to me. I didn't answer. My eyes were fixed on Bella and only her. I sought to find the cause of these sudden feelings.

"Logan, Dear why don't we go inside and eat something. Dr. Cullen looks like he could use something strong." Logan's wife said.

"Mrs. Carter, call me Carlisle." I said politely.

"Cecelia, please," Cecelia smiled and then turned to the yard. " Kids lets go. Inside." I heard Garrett whine and Bella snigger. I coughed to contain my laughter.

We all sat at a beautiful table and were ready for some sort of talk. Logan and I at the heads of the tables and our families around us. Bella some how ended up on my right, Esme on my left. I looked at logan.

" Alright, Carlisle. I don't know what your food source is. If you could please elaborate or do you need to hunt." I was asked. Thirteen heads swiveled in my direction.

"Hunt."

"Carlisle. Can I come with you?" a small voice piped up. I turned to the voice and saw Bella shyly hiding behind her hair. I smiled and nodded my head. My family and Bella got up. I looked back and pondered.

"Edward, Esme. Are you not coming?" They both shook their heads no. I quirked an eyebrow and gave them a confusing look.

"Sweetheart, we hunted yesterday and I just wanted to sit and talk with Cecelia." My wife explained to me. I nodded and looked at Edward

"I wanted to talk to Garrett." I nodded again. I turned back to the others going out and looked at Bella. She was laughing with Alice and smiling. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Logan.

"That is the first time I have actually seen her smile like that. I believe that you and your family had a big impact on her. Please don't hurt her again." I nodded as I understood. I saw Edward looking out the window at the happy Bella and then I turned, off into the woods with the others in pursuit.

The hunting was good. Bella was a natural. I watched hocked as she took down a bear and a mountain lion. She was loud and carefree like Alice and I loved this side of her. But then again I loved her. Oh my. I'm in love with Bella. I love Bella. _"Dammit Carlisle. Get a grip. Esme is you wife. Esme is your mate. Stop it!" _I shook myself once again and headed back with the others. I saw Logan looking at me and Bella.

"Upstairs." he hissed. I followed his instructions and made my way to the Library. With help from Bella. Noises emitted from behind the door. I opened it up to find my wife FUCKING my son. Bella looked at Edward and then Esme.

"I trusted you" she whispered and out of the corner of her eye a single traitorous tear fell down her face. I watched her run from the room. I glanced back at Esme and Edward, a pull in my body dragging me towards Bella and the other nagging me to fix the situation at hand.

"Esme, how could you. Behind my back?" I pleaded. She looked at my with sorrow and I at her with anxious anticipation. After one look I ran after my true love, hoping that she would except me. I knocked softly and opened to door and there one the bed, lay the most beautiful creature in the world. Her mahogany hair splayed around her head like a halo. Her slender body shuddering with each heaving sob.

"Bella?" I whispered. I heard a whimper come muffled by the pillow. I sat at the edge of the bed and placed my hand on her back. The familiar shock ran through my body as an electric current. She shifted under my hand and leaned closer to my touch. My heart started to twitch, trying to beat. I felt warmth under my hand and acted upon it. I laid down next to her and pulled her against my chest. She adjusted herself and buried her face into my neck.

"Carlisle." she choked. I wrapped her more securely in my arms pressed my nose to her hair. I laid still for about an hour with her just crying. She eventually cried herself to sleep, hiccuping every now and again and that is how I spent until midnight with my love, Isabella Swan.

I eventually needed to get up so I eased my way out of her grasp with out waking her up and crept down stairs. My family was still there, as was Edward and Esme. I looked at Alice and she nodded her head, as did Logan and then I attacked.

I jumped at Edward and had him pinned to the floor. I managed to distract him with the thoughts I had withheld. He hissed and cried at every thought I had.

"You did this Edward. You brought this upon yourself. If you really love her, you wouldn't be fucking my wife, well ex-wife that is." I snarled.

" I did this so she would be safe when I did it to her. I didn't want to hurt her." Edward wailed. Then Garrett stepped in.

"No, Your lying Fuckward. You did this so you wouldn't be a fool when you tried to seduce my sister." Edward started growling at Garrett and crouched to attack. As Edward sprang forward a blur of brown and blue flashed in front of me and pounced on Edward. It soon became a tag battle as Edward began to fight back to his opponent. He soon had the upper hand and put the other on their back and gasped.

"Bella, my love, are you all right? Speak to me." Edward pleaded, still holding her in his grasp. She began to struggle and he let her up immediately. After the fight and crying she looked like she could use a good nights sleep.

"Bella?" Edward repeated. She continued to glare at him. I was starting to get nervous about what was going to happen and then she exploded.

"You fucking son of a bitch. How could you? I trusted you. Loved you even and you go and start screwing with your mother. You are a sick bastard. I hate you." Bella screamed. I started to understand that I really loved this little spitfire.


	7. I love you Carlisle

BPOV

These noises from down stairs made me realize I was alone. I remembered falling asleep to Carlisle whispering in my ear as I cried my eyes out. I also realized I was alone in my bed. I started to think. I felt a sensational spark every time Carlisle touched me. I loved it every time. I loved his compassion and his looks. I loved him. Oh my god I am in love with Carlisle Cullen. I just hoped he loves me too.

I started to the door, when I heard voices. Carlisle and Edward fighting. I bolted down stairs and threw myself at Edward. I felt is if I had fallen into a black abyss and was retrieved by Edward's yelling. Again I sat on the floor with Carlisle checking me over. This time however, I had a hard time controlling my body every time his fingers grazed my skin, which was every time. I felt fine and I kept telling Carlisle that but he wouldn't listen. I let him pull me up and this time he pulled my towards him and held on to me. Not that I minded. His arm wrapped around my waist and I placed my hand over his non beating heart. It was a simple gesture but both of us felt the invisible shock that ran through our bodies. I shivered and snuggled closer, his arms automatically hugging my tighter.

"Oh dear, would you look at the time. I'm sorry Logan, but I really must get home." Carlisle exclaimed. I looked down disappointed. I wanted him to stay, with me. He looked at me and lifted up my chin with a finger, looking me straight in the eye. My silent breath hitched.

"You'll come visit us right?" he asked, concern and sadness in his eyes.

"Well of course, your all family." I nearly yelled. I started swimming in his molten gold eyes, then I stopped breathing all together. Carlisle gave me a gentle shake.

"Bella, breathe." I took in a sharp breath. He gave me a hug and then stood by the door. I received hugs from everyone else. I had to push Edward and Esme away. They didn't get the picture.

"Which name do you want now. Bella or Grace?" a voice asked from behind. I not really paying attention, looked back to see who had asked me. It was Logan. I looked back out the window towards the now empty driveway. Thinking of Carlisle I answered absent minded.

"Bella"

The rest of the week flew by and Saturday came. One week since I realized I was in love with Carlisle. I soon started to crave his company and of course Garrett had to jump in and make fun of me, which ended with Logan hold him and Clemmett holding me. I suddenly tensed up and felt an overwhelming shadow.

"Logan, something is going to happen." I warned. He nodded and soon explained we should go to the Cullens. Garrett and I went ahead and came first. I drove, being the excited one to go there. I maneuvered quickly to the big house, almost as big as the one that stayed empty in forks. I reached the porch and that was it. I was overwhelmed with blackness. It was done. The black came up with images of Logan and the rest fighting and dying. The house became ash like the occupants and that was the end of all but two Carters. My vision cleared and I could see Carlisle running for me. I felt his strong arms elope around me.

"It's done." I whispered as I slid into unconsciousness. I swam in a black abyss, floating between light and dark. I could hear everything as the others argued around my unconscious figure. Voices started to form words and words became sentences that I listened to.

"Bella, my love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you more than necessary." Edward.

"Sis, wake up. I know you can hear us." Garrett

"She can hear us? Bella I love you. Please give me a second chance." Edward again.

"How is she?" Carlisle. I tried to shout or move really. I was desperate to reach him, to hold him. I felt pressure on my wrist and a cold hand on my forehead. I tried to call out again and still nothing, so I talked to Garrett telepathically.

(**Bold = Garrett**, _Italic = Bella,_ Regular= Garrett Talking to the Cullens, Carlisle)

"_Garrett, I need you to play cell phone. I'm not getting out of this one and tell them I lost connection so that I can't hear them"_

"**Gotcha, **Carlisle."

"Yes Garrett." Carlisle

"Bella Can't hear any of us anymore...Let me explain. You see she loses connection with everyone but myself. We're twins remember. No, we're actual biologically related twins. Now she is connected to my mind so she can hear everything you say to me. However If I'm not here she won't hear you."

"_Thank you captain obvious. Idiot."_

"**Love you too sis."**

"_Have everyone but Carlisle go hunting. I just want to be with Carlisle."_

"**Ok, **How about all but Carlisle go hunting, this way he can give a proper examination without distractions."

"Of course. Yes, that would be adequate" Carlisle

(end of the conversation... This is for the special people

I heard the foot steps of seven people leave the room. I felt Carlisle hands on my body. Checking my blood pressure and vitals and with each touch I came closer to being awake. I knew Alice saw what I wanted so she would keep the others away. I felt his hand come to rest on top of mine.

"Isabella, you have no idea how much your scaring me right now. You keep passing out like this on me and you nearly make me pass out. Oh Isabella if only you new what you do to me." He paused but then decided to stop. I became frustrated and impatient. I pratically tried to will him to speak and it worked.

"Oh Isabella. You awake a flame inside of me. You make me feel young and... and... Isabella I love you." That did it. I woke up. My eyes didn't open, but I was able to open them. Carlisle was still next to me, whispering I love you over and over again. I decide to surprise him.

"I love you Isabella." he whispered.

"and I love you Carlisle." I whispered back as I opened my eyes.


	8. My Bella, My Mate

CPOV

I jumped at the sound of the voice behind me. The sweetest sound of running honey. _I love you Carlisle._ Could it be? My dreams, alive and in person. I turned around to judge my hearing and found it to be perfection. Bella was sitting up and looking at me, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I could feel myself smiling like an idiot.

"Carlisle are you going to say anything?" I just kept grinning, so the little vixen got off the table and sashayed over to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her hot little body pressed flush against mine, she looked me straight in the eye.

"You know if you don't talk Im gonna make you." She whispered in my ear. Her hot breath tickling my neck. I moaned.

"You need to say something Carlisle." she said as she backed up and hopped un on the table and leaned forward, which gave me an excellent view of her cleavage. I growled a primal growl. She smirked and leaned forward more. I could now see the tops of her white silk push up bra. Moaning I walked up to her and grabbed her, holding on. I leaned in to kiss her and at a the precise moment she turned her head so I would kiss her cheek. I hissed and grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely. Her hot tongue pushed into my mouth. I moaned and grabbed at any part I could and held on.

"Carlisle I need to hear your voice." She whimpered. FUCKING WHIMPERED! I couldn't deny her any longer. I ran my nose gently up and down the column of her neck, taking in her scent. She moaned.

"I love you... I love you, I love you. Oh god Isabella I love you." I growled. I felt her arms slide around my neck, pushing herself flush against me. She wrapped her slender legs around my waist and ground her hot center into me. I thrusted my hips automatically and grounded into her. She whimpered and clung on, claiming my mouth. I picked her up and ran to my room flinging her on to the bed. I laid atop of her, devouring every inch of skin I could reach. I had reached her beautiful belly as I heard the door slam. I groaned and stopped. She smiled and leaned up for a kiss. I had to stop her because just as I pushed her back, I was jerked out the window. The rejection on her face changed to rage as she saw Edward. She jumped out the window as well.

"Edward! Stop it." she screamed. He paused and then ignored her and continued to claw at me. I fought back , yet he had the upper hand. I became mangled and unable to move by myself. I eventually moved my head to look at Bella. The tears in her eyes caused my heart to break. One single emotion laid hidden in the chocolate orbs. It spread until it consumed her entire features. Her hands moved and Edward was flown off into the trees.

"I said stop, Edward." she whispered. She raced to me, helped me sit up and looked over at Edward.

"You evil Bastered. You hurt him." She placed her hands on both sides of my face and closed her eyes. I felt a heat, warmth, flow through me. It coursed through my entire body, healing all of my wounds. I stretched, testing the power my Bella had and boy did she have it. I felt fine and could move on my own. Edward was glaring at me. Bella growled when she noticed this. She stood protectively in front of me and hissed. Then Edward exploded.

"How could you Carlisle? You know I'm in love with her. She's like a daughter to you and you were kissing her. Your disgusting. A perverted old man."

"No he's not," Bella piped up. "He's a gorgeous 364 year old vampire who found he's mate." Edward whipped he's head around to look at her.

"Love please stay out of this. You don't know what your saying," he said, and then turned to me. "You brainwashed her didn't you? Didn't you? She was fine, normal. She would've forgiven me, taken me back. But no you had to have her for your own personal greed."

"Edward, what made you think I would take you back. You left me in the woods. IN THE RAIN! For hours if it wasn't for the pack down at La push I would have died out there." Bella screamed. Edward advanced on me once again, but Bella's screaming stopped him. For a moment. She started up again and Edward snapped.

"You have no idea of what you are thinking. Bella, Love, please be silent or you are going to make me go back to plan A." I looked at him and put two and two together and apparently so did Bella.

"You were going to do WHAT?" She shrieked. At this point the rest of the family had shown up. Emmett and Jasper had to hold back Garrett because of what he read in his sister's mind.

"Love..."

"Love do this, Love don't do that. I'm not a puppet Edward. But, OH MY GOD. You were going to eat me?"

"You rotten, no good, Son of a..." Bella glared at her brother, who promptly shut his mouth. Once again Edward held Bella's full attention. He turned towards her and walked over. He leaned down and kissed her forcefully. She struggled to escape him, but his hands were holding her firmly in place. This set me off. I pounce on him and tore his hands off of him.

"You keep your filthy hands off my mate and maybe I'll let you walk out to the Volturi and you can tell them how you tried to take another's mate." I growled. I sounded dangerous and possibly looked it as well.

"She is my mate, MINE. You can't have her Carlisle. She wants me. I know it. I lied when I said I left for Africa I went to Forks." He tried to gloat. I smirked.

"We know. You must remember that Alice see a lot and tells a lot" Edward did a double take. I smirked again. I heard Bella snigger behind me.

"Edward, I knew you were there. It was an act." My Bella said. He looked at her with pain in his eyes. We could all see the venom welling up. Venom that would never fall, yet it did. A single tear of it fell down his face.

"Love, why do you pain me so? It hurts to much. I feel empty." Edward wailed. Bella walked towards him. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me. She turned around in my arms and faced me. I stared into her eyes and smiled. She gave me a quick kiss and moved to got to Edward again. I held on tighter, gently grabbed her chin and kissed her. I let her go and she walked over to the wailing vampire on the ground. She leaned down to be closer, giving me the perfect view of her ass. Edward wailed again.

"God, Bella why, why? Why do you strain to make me feel empty?"

"Does it seem familiar?" She asked sweetly.

"Christ, love. Why?"

"This is how I felt after you left me alone. It hurts and you learn to live with it. But do you know what brought me out." she asked. Edward shook his head. "Ask my brother."

Garrett stepped up, with Emmett and Jasper in tow. He looked at Edward without his hands and then looked at me and then down at the hands. I tossed them to him, who then gave them to Edward. As Edward reattached himself Garrett started talking. I listened intently.

"Edward. You can't even begin to comprehend what happened to my sister after you left. She became a zombie. A shell. Even months after she never really pulled out of it. Until your family came back. Two of you opened her back up and another one stitched her back up and helped her heal. The rest of you just added to the happiness brought on by her healer.." Garrett paused for a breath. "Edward, Esme, you hurt her and opened her back up. She was in pain even if she didn't show it. There was an instance when she has shown true, untainted happiness and love and that was when Carlisle came to love her. The mere thought of him brought on the biggest smile anyone in the family had seen. Carlisle brought her out of her little coma." I puled Bella to me and kissed her temple. Garrett looked at me.

"You seem like a good man and from what I hear from Bella you act like one. Take care of my little sister will you? Oh and if you hurt her. I will hunt you down and kill you." He laughed. So did I.

"I promise Garrett. I love her. I won't hurt her. There isn't a single fiber of my being that would let me." I said looking affectionately at the beauty in my arms. She looked up back at me with the same love and devotion I held to her. My arms tightened and I buried my nose in her hair.

"I like you. You're a good man." Garrett said and smiled. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie looked at Bella's brother in front of me. They all asked the same question at the same time.

"We helped bring Bella back?" they asked simultaneously. Garrett and Bella nodded. This time Bella spoke, but from my arms thank god.

"Alice,Emmett. You two have always been able to bring a smile to my face. Jasper, Rosalie. You two are strong, fighters by nature. You showed me to be tough. You are all a part of who I am." She whispered the last part. I gripped her tightly and kissed the corner of her mouth. She smiled and snuggled closer to me. I leaned down so my mouth was centimeters from her ear.

"I love you Isabella." I whispered and she whispered back...

"I love you Carlisle."


	9. Edward's Second Gift

BPOV

My head was pounding as Edward wailed in my ear. I felt dizzy after I spoke with him for the first few minutes. He looked at me, pleading with his eyes. I stared back at him and gave him a dose of what I felt after he left.

"God, Bella why, why? Why do you strain to make me feel empty?"

"Does it seem familiar?" I asked sweetly.

"Christ, love. Why?"

"This is how I felt after you left me alone. It hurts and you learn to live with it. But do you know what brought me out." I asked solemnly. Edward shook his head. "Ask my brother."

Garrett stepped up, with Emmett and Jasper in tow. He looked at Edward without his hands and then looked at Carlisle and then down at the hands. My mate tossed them to him, who then gave them to Edward. As Edward reattached himself, Garrett started talking. I started to take in my surroundings from Carlisle's arms.

"Edward. You can't even begin to comprehend what happened to my sister after you left. She became a zombie. A shell. Even months after she never really pulled out of it. Until your family came back. Two of you opened her back up and another one stitched her back up and helped her heal. The rest of you just added to the happiness brought on by her healer.." Garrett paused for a breath. "Edward, Esme, you hurt her and opened her back up. She was in pain even if she didn't show it. There was an instance when she has shown true, untainted happiness and love and that was when Carlisle came to love her. The mere thought of him brought on the biggest smile anyone in the family had seen. Carlisle brought her out of her little coma." Carlisle pulled me to him and kissed the side of my head. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie looked at Garrett with a confused expression. They all asked the same question at the same time.

"We helped bring Bella back?" they asked simultaneously. Garrett and I nodded. This time I spoke.

"Alice,Emmett. You two have always been able to bring a smile to my face. Jasper, Rosalie. You two are strong, fighters by nature. You showed me to be tough. You are all a part of who I am." I said quietly. Carlisle gripped me tightly and kissed the corner of my mouth. I smirked and snuggled closer. Carlisle leaned down so I could feel his cool breath on my ear.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered and I whispered back...

"I love you Carlisle."

Esme looked at me and Carlisle and then down at Edward. She gave Edward her hand and helped him up. I could see the pain and sorrow in Esme's face. She hated the fighting,yet she knew she caused some of it. The knowledge showed in her eyes as she gave me a saddened smile. I knew she was blinded by the Edward before she could see the consequences. I looked at Carlisle, he nodded and let me go. I walked over to her and took her hand.

"I understand." I said. She looked away from me.

"I hurt you. And Carlisle. How can you sound so forgiving?" she whispered. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her face me.

"I went through the same phase with Edward," I said to her, then I turned to the rest of them. "You see Edward didn't tell you he has another gift. It is dangerous. He made Esme, Alice and Rosalie love him even if they didn't. However it is only to him, so Carlisle and I are actually in love. The time Rosalie and Emmett were fighting was when Edward exercised it over you." I said as I looked pointedly at Rosalie. She looked down at her feet. Emmett came over and lifted her face to his and gave her a passionate kiss.

"How could you have help it. You were controlled. I know you love me as I love you." he whispered to her. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. Alice started to cry. Jasper hugged her closed whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Esme looked so alone. I went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Its not your fault either. You are still part of this family." I said quietly in her ear. She smiled and looked at me, wiping away the nonexistent tears. Carlisle looked at Edward and then at the rest of the family. I saw light in front of me with a vision of Esme and Garrett happy together. All of a sudden It became clear. Edward cause the fire on Logan and the rest of the Carters. Garrett suddenly jumped and tackled Edward.

"You killed Logan and the rest of our family didn't you?" He screamed. Edward smirked and nodded. Garrett yowled and with tears in his eyes, looked at me and Carlisle. We both knew what had to happen, so we nodded. Garrett took ahold of his head and looked him straight in the eyes. As Edwards head came off, Emmett and Jasper each grabbed an arm and all pulled in a different direction.

"Wait." a voice called. A small girl darted out of the surrounding forest. She was human, about 106 pounds and blond not Edwards type at all. She ran to him and just as the men let go, he jumped on her and killed her, draining her dry. Emmett, Garrett and Jasper jumped straight back on him. Carlisle nodded and only his arms and legs were ripped from his torso and then Edward was taken to the cellar to stay there until further need. We all stood there in silence for the girl. It seemed like hours before any spoke up.

"Bells. Do you think you can save her?" It was Garrett. The only one who knew that I had the strength and the power to do it. The others looked around confused. I lowered my head. Carlisle looked at me and pulled me closer. I thought quietly, not really wanting to take the chance.

"Bella?" Garrett sounded worried. But Carlisle sounded worried even more.

"Isabella?" He sounded frantic, afraid. I turned towards him and smiled briefly. I looked at Garrett and shook my head. Everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean save her?" Rosalie asked. I took a deep breath and looked around at my family.

"A few years ago I was given the power to save one person, to bring them back from the dead. However it came with a price. If one came back, another had to take its place. I have never done it before. I was afraid that I would lose someone I couldn't stand to lose." I took another deep breath. Carlisle's arms held me tighter. I saw Alice look off and then smile.

"You can do it." she reassured. I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and focused on all the energy and life I had in me. I came close to fainting and then I heard a scream.

"Edward." and then she fainted.


	10. Carters Become Cullens

CPOV

I hovered over the girl's unconscious figure. My Bella stood to my left and the rest of the family around the girl. Alice had her eyes closed in concentration and everyone was silent. The quiet was pierced by a blood curdling scream. The young woman laid there screaming and moaning. To my left, I heard the sound of footsteps. My heart sank as they grew fainter and fainter.

"Carlisle. Go. Everything will be fine here." I barely heard the rest of Alice, I had taken off. I followed Isabella's scent into the woods and found her underneath a tree, sobbing. She had heard me and turned her head away.

"I'm hurting her Carlisle. I'm condemning her to a life that none of us wanted. Why did Alice say everything would be fine." she sobbed. I reached for her. She leaned away and avoided my touch. The monster in me became enraged. He craved her, wanted her and she dared move away from him. I reached for her again and she got up and moved farther away.

"Bella" I whined. The monster wanted her, he was going to have her, willingly or not. Bella noticed this and backed up more. I took one step closer, she stiffened. The pain in her eyes increased as the screams got louder.

"Carlisle, leave me. I'm hurting her. Just go." She choked. I shook my head and took another step closer. She soon turned and ran to her former house. The remains of ash where scattered around the dead lawn. Within the ashes several small items glinted in the sunlight. Bella went and picked up each one. Seven small items sparkled in her hand, each on a lengthy chain. A circle,diamond star, heart, crystal ball, eagle head, hand and some weird six point stick object. I heard a Bella run away again, headed towards the house. I took off after my mate and caught up with her quickly. She stood no more than ten feet from the porch, staring at the charms. Two of the charms started glowing and vibrating.

"Garrett." Bella yelled. Garrett was next to his sister in a instant and staring down at the charms. Garrett picked up the heart and placed it around his neck. His hand started to shake when he touched the crystal ball. Bella placed the diamond star around her own neck. The rest of the family came outside and gathered around, just as Garrett slid the crystal ball around his neck. The little ball nestled next to the heart and started to glow. Soon all of the charms started to glow and with a flash,connected one by one.

First the circle

"Logan" Bella and Garrett whispered

Then the hand

"Cecelia"

Then the six pointed object

"Clemmett"

The eagle head was next

"Lillia"

The crystal ball flew to the circle

"Alexis" Garrett sniffled on this one

The heart

"Garrett" Bella whispered.

Then the star

"Isabella" Garrett said. The charms glowed and broke off with a hiss. Odd however that the hiss made perfect english and hissed "Carter." Bella started to cry and Garrett clenched his hands into fists. The sound of crying next to me started to fade. Bella was running away again. I grabbed her arm an pulled her back. She didn't resist me, but came straight to me. I pulled her close to me and just held her. The urge to take her and make her mine inflamed me. I resisted. She nuzzled my neck, sniffling. There was a crack and we could see Edward running away. Bella and Garrett turned fuirous and the entire family chased after him. He just got farther and farther away and then Garrett yelled something to Bella. She let go of my hand and ran after Edward. She was faster and caught up to him within seconds. She lunged, knocking him on the ground and smashed his head into a near by log. His face cracked slightly. The rest of us caught up seconds later. Emmett and Jasper grabbed their former brother and tore off his legs.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" Esme chided. She shook her head before taking a step back. Then Bella walked up to him and held her hand out. His legs were reattached shortly after wards. Edward smiled placed an arm around her shoulders and she smiled. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I growled warningly at Edward, but Bella looked at me, telling me with her eyes to be quiet. Then I remembered. Edward's other gift.

"Isabella." I whined. She smirked and leaned up to Edward to kiss him. I felt confidence reside in me and course through my veins. I walked up to Bella and held out my hand in it Garrett placed an eighth charm in my palm. A stethoscope. I placed it around my neck and watched it glow. At the same time Bella's started to glow as well. I held out my hand again.

"Bella," I cooed. "Come with me, my dear. Everything will be fine." She started to fight Edwards power. Trying to reach for my hand. Then Edward spoke up.

"Love he is trying to harm you. He wants to watch you suffer. By killing me. Kill him." She then snarled at me and tried to bite me. Not that I really would have minded.

"Bella, My love. I would never harm you. Your my mate. I want you to be happy." Her face was desperate to escape Edward.

"Carlisle. Help me." she pleaded. I walked closer. Edward snarled and pulled her closer. She was still under his control yet she had her own mind. She started to struggle in his arms to get to me. I held my hand closer. She leaned in more and then our charms connected and Edward was blown off into the trees. Bella ran to me, flinging her arms around me, she started to cry. I held her, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Edward was reluctant to giving up. He ran forward and grabbed her right out of my arms. He stared at her face, putting his gift to her. I fell to my knees, with my head in my hands. I was completely oblivious to an obvious to my surroundings.

"Carlisle," a voice screamed. I looked up to my mate struggling again in Edwards grasp.

"Love do you remember what I said before. He wants you to suffer." Edward cooed. Bella struggled some more. Edwards grip tightened. She all of a sudden relaxed. and Edward turned her around.

"See was that so hard." He lent in to kiss her. She moved back and then did the unthinkable.

"Go to hell you bastard." and then she spit in his face. At this point Garrett started to pass out the carter charms. Alice and Jasper were given Logan and Cecelia's. Emmett and Rosalie had Lillia and Clemmett's charms. Garrett gave Esme her new charm. The crystal ball. She then kissed him passionately. Then all over again the charms connected but this time hissed Cullen. Edward eyed each charm.

"Where's mine." he demanded. Garrett and Bella laughed. The rest of the family joined in. I felt humorous yet sad at the same time. He was my first companion and now he's trying to steal my reason for existing. MY MATE!

"Like you should have one. You're no Carter." Garrett hissed. I noticed that Bella remained silent. Edward became enraged.

"I'm Bella's fucking mate. What made it so I couldn't have one." he questioned. Bella snorted. Edward turned her to face him and quirked an eyebrow. He grasped her arm and tried to break it. I felt angry and powerful at the same time. All of a sudden Edward was flying off of Bella again. I saw Bella walk over to me with a smirk on her pretty little face. I gave her a questioning look. She grabbed my hand and came as close as possible.

"The fact you can harm her and not be crippled with guilt, shows that you are NOT her mate. Whatever you're thinking up in that empty rock your wrong." Garrett sneered. Edward growled and ran towards Bella again. She turned and side kicked him in the chest, causing to fl back yet again. Everyone heard a stick snap behind us and whirled around to see. Standing in front of us were none other than the Volturi brothers and guard. They had heard the whole conversation. I felt worried for Edward yet smug that he will get what he deserves. Aro stepped forward. He glanced at me and Bella and then Esme and then Edward. I stepped up to my old friend and gave him my hand. His eyes became unfocused to concentrate on my thoughts. Afterwards he stepped back and smiled at Bella. She smiled back shyly and stepped closer to me. Aro laughed and held his hands up.

"Mi bella, I would never hurt you. No you are much to precious for that." Aro said. My mate tentatively came closer to Aro. The other brothers came closer and then stiffened at the smell and sound of two beating hearts and blood.

"These humans know too much they must die." Caius hissed. I growled quietly and place a protective hand on my mate. Bella then walked over to Caius and stood there hands on her hips and a death glare on her face.

"Have some compassion," she snapped at him and then to herself, "cold hearted bastard." Caius became furious and grabbed her arm pulled face to face. His face showed no pleasant emotion. Yet Bella remained calm.

"Do you know who you are addressing," he questioned then he hissed, "you will treat me with respect. Human." Bella laughed. Caius became enraged but he was smart enough to know not to hurt the girl in his grasp. She smiled and the three brothers watched in amazement as her canines slid down. Garrett did the same thing. Caius looked down at the ground and released my Bella. Marcus smiled back and winked behind the others. Bella and Garrett glanced at each other.

"Batei." Garrett and Bella yell. Marcus held his arms open and the two ran to him. They all started to speak quickly in another language that the rest of us did not understand. Aro started to put the puzzle pieces together. He face was etched with shock as he just stood there. I heard a deep bass gasp behind me.

"Holy shit. Marcus is Bella's father." Emmett yelled. That's when Edward made hell a place on earth.


	11. Always

MPOV

I internally jumped with joy at the sight of my children. Garrett looked strong and well, a fighter. He had always been a protector. His eyes glanced worriedly at Esme and then Isabella and Carlisle. I saw Garrett's hand slip down to grasp Esme's and pulled her closely. Their bond showed mates. I was happy for my son. At this point I turned to look at my daughter. My dear sweet Isabella. Her beauty outshone her inner compassion. She stepped closer to Carlisle, her hand clasping his tightly. Yet again another bond of mates. Aro spoke to my baby girl with caring and compassion. Caius on the other hand did not. I heard Carlisle growl for the safety of his mate. Isabella let out a laugh. Her blinding smile caused me joy and as she smiled her canines extended as mine once did. Garrett did as well. I smiled back and winked at them. My children looked at each other.

"Batei" they ran to my open arms. I felt complete once again. Since Dydime died I had been lonely wanting to see my only connection to her. When Isabella and Garrett were born I had sent them to live with my sister Cecelia and her husband Logan. A few months later I was called saying my sweet daughter had been taken and then adopted. By whom I did not know and now I can hold her once again.

BPOV

Memories flashed back to me as I ran towards my father. My father. I have been getting these mysterious dreams about a man with brown hair and a black robe, speaking in elvish. Logan had been my mothers best friend and that was how Logan and Cecelia meet. Cecelia was our father's sister. Poor Cecelia and Logan and the rest of the Carters. I heard Emmett swear behind me and then I was yanked out of my fathers arms. Edward had a knife to my throat. I wasn't listening to his demands but looked at Jane and nodded. Pain coursed through by body but it didn't hurt me. Edward fell to the ground though screaming in pain. The knife nicked my throat, Garrett, Felix, Demetri and Alec grabbed Edward. Jasper and Emmett stood off to the side incase they were needed to jump in. Carlisle growled at Edward and moved to me and looked at my throat. Edward started to struggle when Carlisle went into doctor mode, not seeing the damage he had done. Carlisle stepped aside to reveal what had been done. As soon as Edward saw the cut on my neck he was still and started to cry. Carlisle was furious with his "son" and I was too.

"Edward Cullen, you have exactly 5 minutes and 23 seconds to explain to us why we shouldn't kill you." Daddy seethed. Edward smirked not knowing how loyal and protective of his family Daddy is.

"Well," Edward started. "I'm too important to you, remember my gift. That and I have done nothing wrong. Caius you are right these humans need to die." Caius growled. Edward looked shocked.

CPOV (Caius)

How dare he suggest that I kill my own niece and nephew. I did forget how they looked and should apologize for wanting to kill them. The Cullen boy would die. I heard Carlisle growl when Edward made a threat to his mate. The Cullen boy gave me a look for my thoughts. Though only my family knew what I could do, I decided to let it be known.

"Edward Cullen, you have been charged with attempted murder and kidnapping of the Volturi princess. On this day you will be sentenced to death." To be honest I was seething that this child could think the way he does. Just before Felix could rip the head off a blur of orange and blue came streaking through the forest. Obviously vampire Carlisle took a protective stance in front of his mate. The blur stopped and held the Cullen boy and pushed him behind her. All of the Cullens gasped. Victoria. The lethal vampire held on to the Cullen boy with all of her might. All of a sudden I felt an jolt come over me and my feelings of the boy changed and I felt like I loved him, like I had to protect him as well.

"Edward. Stop it" my niece's voice rang out. I looked over to her and saw that the crest around her neck was glowing as was the other Cullens'. I looked over at my brother. Marcus was completely unaffected by whatever it was that came over me. Aro wasn't, he all of a sudden turned on Carlisle and yanked him out of the way and ran to Isabella. Edward smirked. My inner demons burning to get out of my magical entrapment. I fought hard yet it didn't let up.

BPOV

I was in a tag battle with Uncle Aro as he tried to kill me as Edward had convinced him to. Uncle Caius on the other hand fought against him. I moved towards Carlisle at Victoria moved in my way. I was sick of this bitch so I decided to teach her a lesson Volturi Princess style.

"What's the matter Vicky?" I taunted. She hissed in response, her teeth bared. I laughed at her. She lunged for me. Just as she almost had me I twisted out of her grasp and grabbed her orange hair. I yanked as hard as I could and with a sick and twisted _Alice in Wonderland_ reference simply said,

"Off with her head." I smiled at the screech of metal being teared apart, as her head rolled to a stop by Edward's feet. He looked down and all of a sudden stopped everything and released Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius. The Volturi grabbed Edward before he could make another move and tore off his head. As Felix and Demetri burned the body, Jane grabbed his dismembered head and began playing with it like it was a ball before she threw it into the fire.

"Isabella," I heard my mate call, "Are you all right?" he asked. I smiled always the gentleman. I walked over and wrapped myself into him.

"Yeah, I'm all better now." I whispered. My father looked at me with a smile on his face. I looked to my right to see Garrett holding Esme in a similar fashion, arms wrapped around her, kissing her hair and whispering I love yous in her ear. Esme had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. I was happy she had someone to spend forever with.

"Carlisle. My old friend. I look forward to seeing you more often now that you are mated to my niece." Uncle Aro said with a smile.

"As do I, Isabella, Garrett I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. I had no idea who you were." Uncle Caius stated, his head hung in shame. I walked over, Carlisle not far behind, and raised his head up.

"All is forgiven, Uncle. That is what family's for." He smiled. My father held his head up and gave me a look. I ran over and jumped into a hug.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess." he whispered. Finally we could have some peace and quiet.

A few hours later the Volturi had left for Italy and us Cullens were sitting in the living room, each of us doing our own thing. Rosalie and Alice were shopping online, Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo, Esme was designing a house while Garrett was just following her around making sure she knew he loved her. Carlisle and I curled up by the fire, he with a new medical journal and I with my very beaten copy of Emily Brönte. Life seemed just to flow peacefully. No longer was Edward going to mess up my life. I had a gorgeous mate and everyone in our family was happy.

"I love you Isabella" my mate whispered to me. I smiled and sighed.

"Forever?" I whispered back.

"Always."

_**A/N Hi all. I am so sorry for not finishing this sooner. I meant for this to go on for a few more chapters but to make up for it I'm going to write a sequel. YAY! I'm really going to try to get it in but you'll have to bare with me. My laptop isn't mine so I don't have it all year long. Now I know that Carlisle and Bella didn't get to have their mating moment so that will be in the second one. Also Some of my other stories are uncompleted, I have serious writers block, If you want to read them and give me some ideas please pm me. Thanks Kat. :)**_


End file.
